In the rather competitive disk drive industry, smaller drive housings/form-factors are typically a requirement with each passing product development cycle. Due to the continually shrinking drive footprint, the size of the data connector, which plugs into the back of the drive, is increasingly becoming a design issue that requires addressing.
The connector size issue is further compounded when the drive uses a fibre channel-type data interface. Fibre channel cables typically connect to a somewhat bulky and typically rectangular-shaped transceiver that processes light-based signals sent and received along the fibre channel cable. Space issues within a computer or similar enclosure are further compounded in that fibre channel cables can only be bent a certain amount before increased attenuation or breakage of the cable may occur. As a result, increased clearance behind the drive and beyond the transceiver is typically required to ensure ample room for preventing a fibre channel from bending too much.
In light of the foregoing, a need in the art exists for apparatuses and systems that allow for, or facilitate, implementation of a reduced footprint cable connection apparatus.
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related therewith are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.